Et maintenant?
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS cadeau à BlackNemesis Après la guerre, bien des choses ont changé, à commencer par Draco Malfoy qui s'est découvert une vocation et accueille les orphelins. Harry Potter a disparu... vraiment? HPDM


**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Titre** : Et Maintenant… ?

**Disclaimer** : j'ai le regret de ne posséder aucun des personnages de cette histoire, ainsi que celui, tout aussi poignant, de n'être pas l'inventrice de cet univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Tout appartient à Mrs JKR, j'ai un peu incrusté deux personnages mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut.

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est un Slash, il y a donc des relations entre des messieurs, ne vous déplaise, si cela vous insupporte, veuillez faire demi tour.

**Résumé** : La guerre qui a ravagé le monde magique a fait beaucoup de victimes, beaucoup sont morts laissant derrière eux des orphelins sans famille. Le Manoir Malfoy est devenu un lieu d'accueil pour ceux qui n'ont plus de parents et l'ancien Prince des Serpentards semble s'être amendé. Harry Potter a disparu du monde sorcier depuis son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Que se passerait-il s'il revenait hanter sa Némésis ? Sont-ils si différents qu'ils le pensent ?

**Note/dédicace/blabla** : Bonsoir chers amis !

Ce soir je poste ce OS qui traîne dans mes tiroirs ainsi que dans ceux d'Anagrammes depuis près d'un an (j'exagère à peine --'). Il a été écrit dans le but de faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à BlackNemesis, en janvier dernier, mais hélas, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, la parution du « Spécial BN » fut retardée encore et encore, ce qui fait que la destinataire n'a reçu son cadeau qu'au mois de juillet. Cela dit, BlackNemesis aime cet écrit, et désire le partager avec vous tous.

Je la laisse vous le dire elle-même, d'ailleurs…

**Note de BlackNemesis** : J'aime cet écrit et je désire le partager avec vous tous…Voilà !

Plus sérieusement (BN pose son rhum coca et arrête de se tordre de rire) vous allez découvrir, avec ce texte, du grand Bady, de la Bady inspirée, transcendée (bourrée aussi.) J'aime ce texte parce qu'il est dur, tendre, et écrit avec la virtuosité qu'on connaît chez notre amie Bady. Alors merci à toi, Bady, pour ce merveilleux cadeau, tu as su nous donner le meilleur de toi-même avec cette histoire, et le mieux, c'est que le meilleur de toi-même, tu le donneras encore, tes ressources sont inépuisables (mais arrête le rhum !).

_A BlackNemesis, parce que c'est elle, juste elle, une belle personne, une amie, quelqu'un qui comprend tout simplement. _

**oOo**

**Et Maintenant… ?**

**oOo**

**Part. 1 :**

_La guerre_

_Au beau milieu du feu et en plein cris d'adieux,_

_Des enfants, terrifiés, ont peur du destin._

_Qui, après la guerre, viendra sécher leurs yeux?_

_Qui, après la mort, viendra leur tendre la main?_

_La mort est triste et la guerre bien terrible,_

_On ne peut jamais être sûr du lendemain._

_Les beaux jours sont passés, les poètes, les scribes,_

_Ils sont morts à jamais, dans un très grand venin._

_La guerre et la misère riment et s'assemblent bien,_

_Tout est mort à jamais dans un feu bien trop sombre._

_Bientôt, on viendra là et on creusera les tombes,_

_De ces tristes humains, d'une guerre sans fin._

_Juliette da SILVA_

**(POV Draco.)**

On dit que seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre, et parfois je les envie...

Je me présente: Draco Malfoy, 21 ans et mort vivant en attente d'une place en Enfer.

Pourquoi en Enfer ? C'est une bonne question, je répondrais simplement que c'est parce qu'il y fait chaud et qu'il est moins fatiguant de descendre que de monter...

Je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'un magnifique Manoir dans le comté du Wiltshire et j'aime cet endroit, c'est chez moi. Suite à la guerre, durant laquelle mes parents ont tous les deux été tués, il avait été réquisitionné afin d'être complètement purgé de tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire, donc après maintes perquisitions et autres dégradations de la part du Ministère j'ai réussi à le récupérer et je l'ai entièrement rénové. C'est un endroit grand et aéré, avec des chambres à profusion et beaucoup trop d'espace pour un homme seul.

Alors j'en ai fait un lieu d'accueil pour les orphelins de la guerre, et cela fait presque trois ans que je vis au milieu d'enfants de tous âges et de toutes origines.

Comment Draco Enfoiré Malfoy, dernier du nom en est arrivé là?

Vous voudriez bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est une bien triste histoire, si, si, je vous assure...

C'est à cause d'une histoire d'amour...

Non, pas un amour conventionnel, mais bien une chose qui fait battre mon cœur...

Tout a commencé lorsque j'étais en sixième année à Poudlard, mon géniteur était en prison et je me posais des questions sur ce que je devais faire... Devais-je suivre ses traces et me retrouver à genoux devant un crétin de Sang-de-Bourbe Mégalo, ou devais-je me ranger aux côtés de Saint Potter et des Chevaliers de la Connerie Gryffondorienne?

J'ai réservé mon avis pendant des mois, moi-même ne sachant pas à qui offrir ma loyauté. A cette époque j'ai passé des nuits à me retourner dans mon lit, avec l'estomac douloureux et l'œil désespérément ouvert... J'ai tenté de faire passer cet état de stress existentiel comme j'ai pu, en tentant de battre Potter au Quidditch, en faisant de même avec Granger en cours...

Perdu d'avance, comme c'est bizarre...

suis très bien fait physiquement et cela j'en avais grandement conscience lorsque j'étais à l'école, alors j'en ai profité, j'ai pris tout ce qui m'était si gentiment offert, j'ai donné encore et encore, je crois bien que la quasi totalité des filles de sixième et septième année ont eu la joie de m'avoir entre leurs cuisses cette année là, ainsi que quelques garçons, une fois que j'ai eu découvert qu'ils étaient de très bons coups aussi...

Mais un jour tout s'est cassé la figure...

Blaise m'a lancé comme défi de séduire Hermione Granger en personne... Je suis allé la voir et elle a accepté mon invitation, mais au lieu de se dévêtir, elle s'est mise à me parler et à me poser des questions... Je me suis tiré...

Mais ça m'a quand même intrigué cette histoire, alors je lui ai donné un autre rendez vous et cette fois je l'ai écoutée... Je n'ai pas répondu à ses questions, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander quand même, je ne l'ai pas insultée et miraculeusement j'ai été apaisé par ses paroles. Oh, rien de profond, juste des histoires de Gryffondors, mais j'ai presque souri, et le soir même, seul dans mon lit, j'ai dormi comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis des lustres...

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié entre elle et moi, c'était une drôle de relation de confidences. Moi qui croyais ne pouvoir m'ouvrir j'ai parlé des heures et des heures avec elle dans la salle sur demande. Si j'avais été un Mangemort, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit aurait contribué à la chute de Potter, ce garçon avec son stupide petit cœur d'artichaut palpitant au creux de sa paume... Mais bizarrement je n'ai pu me résoudre à vendre ces informations et puis au fond, je me sentais bien, comme…accepté. Pas que je sois rejeté par mes amis, au contraire, ils m'adulaient mais justement, ce piédestal me donnait le vertige...

Pas que je sois complètement contre le fait d'être adulé, mais aucun d'eux ne me connaissait vraiment, sauf peut-être Blaise, qui a jamais été le seul à oser soutenir mon regard parmi cette bande de décérébrés élitistes. Mais sa seule présence ne suffisait pas à effacer ce sentiment de profonde solitude qui me prenait lorsque j'étais avec les élèves de ma maison.

Il m'a fallu choisir finalement et j'ai choisi la "lumière". Hermione ne m'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit mais je savais où était mon intérêt et les autres Serpentards m'ont très vite approuvé. Blaise a eu du mal à me croire, Pansy a sauté de joie, Vincent m'a serré la main et Gregory m'a tapé dans le dos avec une telle force que j'en ai eu la marque pendant des jours... J'avais été le seul à mettre si longtemps à me décider semblait-il. Ceux que tout le monde prenait pour des brutes étaient en fait des espions... Même moi je n'avais rien vu, il faut dire qu'ils étaient plus crédibles en gloutons tueurs qu'en espions mais Rogue m'a confié qu'ils étaient très bons en occlumencie... Je me suis dit que cela avait peut-être à voir avec le vide intersidéral qui résidait entre leurs deux oreilles...

La Septième année est arrivée et tout s'est accéléré, les entraînements aux sortilèges, la défense, les cours...

Seul un petit cercle restreint savait pour mon adhésion à l'Ordre du Phœnix et parmi eux le trio infernal. La belette a manqué s'étouffer en l'apprenant et sa fiancée lui a fait passer toutes ses envies de crier à la trahison en le menaçant d'abstinence, ce qui l'a visiblement calmé.

Quant à Potter, il est resté stoïque... D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu réagir face à moi à cette époque, il m'évitait et quand nous devions nous voir, il évitait mon regard. Je lui en ai voulu sans savoir pourquoi cela me touchait autant...

Et puis il y a eu Jade...

La petit Jade Granger Weasley a vu le jour le 20 avril de notre septième année... Un "accident" qui est vite devenu une source continuelle d'émerveillement lorsque je voyais s'arrondir le ventre de Hermione. Elle aurait pu ne pas la garder mais elle l'a fait, au risque de faire d'elle une orpheline.

Mais ces joies n'ont pas fait arrêter la guerre et plus les jours passaient, plus les morts s'entassaient. Lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse les jumeaux Weasley ont été piégés dans l'explosion de leur magasin, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres.

Et à la veille du retour des élèves chez eux, Poudlard a été attaqué.

Ce fut la dernière bataille...

Les souvenirs sont encore flous et je me souviens seulement très peu de choses, mais ces choses-là hantent encore mes nuits... Les cris, les sorts, le sang...

Les Mangemorts qui tuent, et tuent encore, les Aurors et les habitants de Pré au Lard qui arrivent pour nous aider...

Mes amis se battant... Pansy couverte de sang, Vincent qui tombe sous l'éclair vert...

Et plus de morts, méconnaissables, marqués, démembrés...

Et des cris encore, de détresse, d'agonie...

Et Lui... Dominant tout, dominant son ennemi...

Et Potter, tremblant de fureur, le regard déterminé...

Ce jour-là, j'aurais voulu devenir aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui depuis est gravé comme au fer rouge sur ma rétine...

J'aurais voulu ne pas voir les corps sans vie autour de moi, le sang d'un rouge si profond qu'il en paraissait presque noir...

Est-il possible d'effacer de telles horreurs de ma mémoire? Je crois que non, que pas même le plus puissant des désinfectants ne rendrait un semblant de propreté à mes souvenirs.

Je n'ai pas vu la fin des combats, j'ai été assommé, mais je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard pour apprendre de la bouche de Blaise que Potter avait finalement réussi à vaincre, mais qu'il avait disparu. Il m'a aussi appris la mort de Pansy, et celle de Weasley...

Hermione avait survécu, et je suis allé la voir tout de suite, elle était dans un sale état...

Elle m'a juste dit quelques mots...

Ces mots se sont gravés en moi, sa voix tremblait, elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas pour voir grandir son enfant. Son doux regard était triste et résigné lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de Jade, de l'élever comme ma propre fille. Je n'ai pu que retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues et lui promettre ce qu'elle voulait afin qu'elle puisse partir en paix.

Elle a souri puis s'est éteinte, doucement, avec seulement encore sur ses lèvres cette demande, ce vœu.

Je lui ai promis, et j'ai depuis fait en sorte de tenir cette promesse.

En sortant j'ai pris cette petite fille dans mes bras et je lui ai promis de lui donner tout ce que sa mère aurait voulu pour elle.

Pourtant on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai l'âme d'un bon samaritain, ou même une once d'instinct paternel, mais j'étais tout ce qui rattachait cette gamine à ses parents. Et puis cela a eu au moins le don de me mettre face aux réalités de la vie, à savoir que je n'étais pas le seul être sur Terre...

Je dois dire que rien n'est plus difficile que de s'occuper d'un enfant, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine...

C'est une tâche ingrate, il y a des choses que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à faire mais que j'ai du apprendre. Ne vous moquez pas, j'aimerais vous y voir. Une couche dans une main, un biberon dans l'autre, et entre les deux un nourrisson qui hurle à la mort pendant que vous vous demandez s'il est mieux que vous préserviez vos narines ou vos oreilles…

J'ai cru y laisser ma santé mentale les premiers jours et finalement je m'y suis fait, mais ne dites à personne que je suis bon pour ça, ça ruinerait ma réputation…

Et un jour Dumbledore est venu me voir, il avait cet air malicieux que je lui avais toujours vu, il m'a parlé de tous ces orphelins qu'avait fait la guerre. Et très vite le sujet a dérivé et nous nous sommes retrouvés à discuter de lieux d'accueil et ainsi ont été posées les premières pierres de mon foyer...

A ce jour, j'ai 90 enfants à charge, dont la moitié est à Poudlard.

Et je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui me rend heureux.

Avez vous déjà regardé un enfant dormir? C'est magnifique... Un enfant s'abandonne complètement et n'est pas amer, ni blasé... L'innocence, la confiance sont des choses que j'admire chez eux, car même s'ils ont vu leurs familles mourir, ils sont encore là à sourire et à s'amuser. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les aider à conserver cette innocence...

La mienne n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir perdu dans les méandres d'une enfance sans tendresse...

Est-ce que je pourrai les empêcher de tomber ? J'ose espérer que oui…

Et puis les seuls moments où je ne pense pas à l'horreur et au vide de ma propre vie, c'est quand je suis avec eux.

J'ai appris à vivre avec eux, à les écouter, à leur parler, à leur ouvrir mon cœur… Je sèche leurs larmes et apaise leurs chagrins. Peut-être que je me sens bien en faisant cela parce que personne n'a jamais vraiment été là pour faire de même avec moi lorsque j'avais leur âge. Moi je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, ni de montrer mes émotions, étiquette oblige.

Ainsi depuis trois ans, ils remplissent ma vie, et mon Manoir.

Je garde tout de même hors de ces murs mon attitude de petit connard prétentieux, il faut bien préserver les apparences après tout, et le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir que j'ai un cœur...

Potter n'est toujours pas revenu de son exil, certains le disent mort, je n'y crois pas...

Mais au fond, je m'en fous, hein?

**oOo**

Je suis dans mon bureau, occupé à classer des papiers qui s'entassent depuis trop longtemps... Je préfèrerais mille fois être en train de courir dehors avec les petits démons mais le devoir pénible d'être un bon samaritain me rappelle à l'ordre de temps en temps.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte, je crie à la personne qui vient me sauver de la noyade d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvre et Mia entre. Elle et sa sœur sont chargées de s'occuper des enfants, avec autant de petits, je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler alors un jour elles sont arrivées pour inspecter leur conditions de vie sur ordre du ministère et depuis elles ne sont toujours pas reparties, ça fait deux ans... Mia est sans doute la plus douce et la plus maternelle des deux, tandis que Sita est plutôt du genre à ne rien laisser passer... Mia est petite et toute en courbes gracieuses, alors que sa sœur est grande et mince, toutes deux ont de longs cheveux blancs et brillants et de beaux yeux d'un vert très clair, et leur peau a la riche couleur de la cannelle. J'ai été tenté de les mettre dans mon lit, mais je n'en ai rien fait...

A vrai dire, depuis trois ans, je néglige mes désirs...

Comme quoi, je ne suis pas un si grand salaud que ça...

Mia entre et referme soigneusement derrière elle.

"- Tu as un visiteur." annonce-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Je hausse un sourcil incrédule, il est très rare que j'aie des visites...

"- Fais le entrer." je réponds, curieux de savoir qui peut venir.

Elle sort pour aller chercher l'invité mystère, je regarde la pendule... 18h...

Je sais que ce n'est pas Blaise, il m'a prévenu qu'il était débordé en ce moment, son travail d'oubliator n'est pas vraiment de tout repos parfois... Mon meilleur ami (le seul à vrai dire...) est entré au Ministère peu après avoir eu ses ASPICs, il a toujours été excellent dans la manipulation de la mémoire et cela lui a ouvert pas mal de portes, il est même devenu dirigeant de sa propre unité récemment.

Ce n'est pas Rogue non plus, il est à Poudlard en train de raturer des copies de Gryffondors...

Ce n'est pas Ginny, elle et Neville, son mari, ont emmené Molly à Sainte Mangouste pour ses examens hebdomadaires...

Qui alors?

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et cette fois, j'ai ma réponse...

Un homme grand, mince, à la démarche féline entre... Ses cheveux noirs et décoiffés ne cachent pas néanmoins l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude...

"- Potter."

J'ai dit ça sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il a un sourire moqueur.

"- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié." dit-il en s'asseyant sans même y être invité.

Je l'observe encore... Son teint est un peu pâle, comme s'il avait été malade, mais il a l'air d'avoir mûri, et d'avoir pris du muscle aussi...

Je secoue la tête pour évacuer de mon esprit les pensées salaces qui ont tendance à apparaître lorsque je pense à lui. Je regarde son visage, ça vaut mieux sans doute...

"- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite?" je demande.

Nouveau sourire moqueur, il commence à me taper sur le système alors que ça fait même pas deux minutes qu'il est là...

"- Je suis venu chercher Jade." dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

"- Pardon?"

"- Oui, elle est ma filleule et je la veux avec moi."

Je crois que le Survivant vient de tomber sur un os...

"- Désolé Potter, elle est sous ma tutelle."

Mon ton est froid, bien modulé... Son regard vacille...

"- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre."

"- Tu paries combien? Je te rappelle que ça fait trois ans que tu as disparu. Et tu crois qu'il te suffit de te pointer et qu'elle va te sauter dans les bras? Tu rêves, Potty!"

Oups, je commence à m'énerver, pas bon...

Lui a l'air perdu maintenant... Bizarrement ça me calme.

"- Combien tu veux?" me demande-t-il.

Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...

"- Pardon?"

"- Je te propose de l'argent, Malfoy." dit-il en plantant son regard trop vert dans le mien.

Il me prend pour qui le Survivant de mes deux?

"- Regardes autour de toi. Tu crois que j'en ai besoin, de ton argent? On n'achète pas un enfant, même si on a descendu Voldemort!"

Cette fois il ne répond plus...

Je crois qu'il a compris. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi c'est ici qu'il est venu en premier...

Il a la tête baissée, de son visage je ne vois plus rien...

Je me lève et me met à marcher dans la pièce qui heureusement est grande. C'est l'ancien bureau de mon cher père (puisse-t-il rôtir en Enfer...), j'ai bien sûr refait la décoration pour m'éviter de bien pénibles souvenirs de punitions. Tout est maintenant en bois clair et tapis crème, les fauteuils aussi sont couleur crème et les meubles sont en pin. J'aime ce qui est clair, les couleurs sombres me dépriment.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je regarde à nouveau Potter, sa tête est toujours baissée et ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Sur son jean usé quelques gouttes d'eau sont tombées... Je lève les yeux au plafond en me demandant si il y aurait par hasard une fuite au toit, avant de ma rappeler que nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, donc ces gouttes ne peuvent venir que d'un seul endroit...

"- Potter."

Au son de ma voix il lève enfin la tête et je vois pour la première fois sur ce visage depuis son arrivée la détresse dans laquelle il est... Ces yeux si déterminés quelques minutes auparavant sont à présent noyés de larmes, et je suis presque choqué de voir une tristesse sans nom briller au fond de ces iris lumineux.

Et aussi, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Un enfant qui pleure est facile à consoler, mais un Sauveur de l'humanité qui pleure...

Cette fois c'est moi qui baisse les yeux...

"- Si tu veux, tu peux la voir." je lui dis.

Je ne veux pas le regarder, quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que je risque d'y laisser des plumes si je le fais, mais lui n'est peut être pas d'accord là-dessus. Je me retrouve dans ses bras qu'il a passés autour de mon cou, sa chaleur me brûle presque au travers du tissu de ma chemise.

Quand il se détache de moi, il me dit simplement merci.

Puis il sort très vite, me laissant pétrifié.

Est-ce qu'il vient de me pleurer dessus?

Je dois admettre que la petite Jade a besoin de voir son parrain. Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier de Potter la tenant dans ses bras la veille de la bataille... Il avait l'air si heureux. Et puis franchement je serais vraiment un enfoiré si je ne lui accordais pas le droit de la serrer dans ses bras...

Ginny en a le droit aussi, normal, elle est la tante de la petite, et elle aurait très bien pu la prendre chez elle, mais elle m'a dit que si Hermione m'avait demandé de veiller à son bien être c'était pour une bonne raison, donc elle préférait venir la voir plutôt que d'aller contre le vœu de sa belle soeur. Et puis Molly lui donne du travail, elle a été très choquée par la perte de son mari et de ses fils et depuis elle vit dans son monde. Les psy ont dit que c'était son seul moyen de se protéger contre une réalité trop douloureuse... Parfois je la regarde et je me dis qu'elle a de la chance, sa bulle imaginaire lui donne au moins un bonheur qui durera jusqu'à sa mort...

Je me demande aussi pourquoi je suis encore debout au milieu de ce bureau, je dois avoir l'air con comme ça...

**oOo**

Une semaine a passé, une semaine pendant laquelle chaque jour Jade a reçu la visite de son parrain, Harry Potter...

Je me suis bouclé dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à faire, comme préparer les fêtes de Noël et le retour des autres gosses. Hier Sita a défoncé ma porte et m'a sermonné. Cette nana doit avoir trop de contacts avec Rogue, je crois. D'après elle les enfants me réclament, il parait que je ne joue plus assez avec eux.

Du coup...

Je me retrouve dans le parc à jouer à cache-cache. Non seulement c'est moi qui dois les débusquer, mais en plus je me les pèle... Quel jeu débile!

Bon, d'accord, d'habitude je n'ai rien contre ce jeu, mais la présence de Potter met un sérieux coup à ma spontanéité. Et puis cet air béat qu'il affiche dès qu'il voit sa filleule me colle la nausée. Je le vomis.

Pourquoi?

Imaginez votre univers envahi par un passé que vous auriez envie d'oublier? Imaginez les tâches de sang qui réapparaissent...

Vous voyez?

Eh bien multipliez ce sentiment par le nombre d'enfant dont je m'occupe et vous aurez peut-être une idée de ce que je ressens vraiment.

Mia me regarde bizarrement, je crois qu'elle est inquiète... Blaise est venu hier et m'a dit que je redevenais aussi cynique qu'avant...

Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai froid et que la seule personne que je n'ai pas encore trouvé c'est Potter, les enfants sont tous rentrés avec la nuit et ce pauvre con me force à le chercher, avec la chance que j'ai il s'est cassé la jambe ou quelque chose comme ça...

"- Potter!"

Je l'appelle, c'est plus simple...

Un truc glacé me tombe sur le front, je lève les yeux.

Il neige...

Ca n'arrange pas mon humeur. Je continue à appeler l'autre idiot qui continue à se cacher. Mais soudain je me retrouve cloué au sol et on s'assied sur mon ventre...

Merde, Potter...

Je crois qu'il a envie de me parler, mais franchement il y a d'autres moyens que de m'épingler dans l'herbe gelée.

Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très accessible depuis qu'il m'a chialé sur l'épaule, mais que feriez vous à ma place, hein? Je me sens complètement désarmé devant les sentiments des autres, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne suis pas allé à l'enterrement de mes amis pour ça, parce que je savais que des tas de gens allaient se livrer à des papouillages sans fin dans le but de se "réconforter"... Et les cuddle parties, très peu pour moi, merci!

"- Potter, lèves tes fesses de là!" ma voix est sèche, je me rends bien compte que je n'utilise ce ton qu'avec lui...

En plus c'est pas un poids plume le balafré...

"- Non, Malfoy, je voudrais te demander quelques petites choses avant."

"- Vas te faire foutre!"

Ca y est, je deviens vulgaire... Et ça le fait rire!

"- Plus tard, si tu veux. Réponds à mes questions et je te laisserai te lever." dit-il calmement.

Je soupire lourdement, en plus il est assis à un très mauvais endroit, et je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de son jean. Si il bouge un peu vers l'arrière il constatera que je n'ai pas vraiment froid partout... Mieux vaut en finir au plus vite.

"- Bon, d'accord, mais t'as droit à une seule question, après tu dégages." je concède.

Il sourit et s'installe plus confortablement sur mon ventre puis se penche en avant et place ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, je suis complètement prisonnier, mes bras bloqués sous ses jambes.

"- Pourquoi as tu fait de ton manoir un orphelinat?" demanda-t-il.

"- Simple, Potty: j'avais de la place, il y avait des gosses sans famille, alors Dumbledore m'a donné l'idée. Content?"

Il commence à m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si j'ai aidé de pauvres gosses, hein? Saint Potter est jaloux parce que Draco Satan Malfoy lui pique son rôle de sauveur d'innocents?

"- Et comment Hermione a-t-elle pu te confier sa fille?" continue-t-il.

"- Tu avais droit à une question." je lui signale.

Il fait la moue... Mais se lève quand même, me libérant de son emprise, mais c'est mon tour! D'une balayette je le fais tomber et je prends place sur lui... Heureusement pour ma dignité j'ai une robe très épaisse... Parce que cette position me réchauffe encore plus que la précédente.

"- Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il a l'air parfaitement scandalisé... Ca lui va bien, remarquez, avec ses joues rougies par le froid, ses yeux verts arrondis par la surprise...

Merde, il va me falloir une bonne douche bien froide.

Ou une partie de jambes en l'air, au choix, mais je doute que ce soit le genre de Potter, dommage, depuis le temps que je fais des rêves mouillés sur sa croupe de rêve...

Où j'en étais déjà?

Ah oui...

"- C'est mon tour." je lui dis en approchant mon visage très près du sien. " Où étais-tu pendant trois ans?"

Ca y est, il recommence! Il évite mon regard et ça me gonfle! Je lui saisis le menton et le force à me regarder.

"- Réponds!"

Ses yeux se voilent, comme l'autre fois... Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste, si désemparé?

Quand il parle enfin, sa voix est rauque et je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre tellement elle est basse.

"- J'étais dans un hôpital en Irlande. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant plus d'un an et quand j'en suis sorti j'étais si faible que j'ai du rester sous traitement magique. Je ne suis de retour que depuis un mois ici et tu es la première personne à le savoir."

"- Mais pourquoi?" J'ai pensé et parlé en même temps je crois...

"- Je voulais voir si Jade allait bien... Et si tu allais bien aussi."

De stupeur je lâche ses bras... Il est naturel qu'il ait voulu voir Jade, mais moi?

"- Pourquoi moi?" je demande dans un souffle.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes mais garde son regard rivé au mien... Rien n'est plus déconcertant que cette lueur que j'y décèle.

"- Malfoy, tu es la seule personne que je n'ai pas vue mourir pendant cette bataille, tu es ce qui me rattache à mon passé, je..."

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, qui s'achève dans un sanglot. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir que ce regard qu'il pose sur moi est le même que celui des gosses que j'ai recueilli? Potter est un orphelin, comme eux...

Comme moi...

Et si je ne sais pas comment sécher les larmes d'un héro, je m'en sors bien avec celle d'enfants perdus...

Alors je l'attire contre moi et le laisse pleurer, et ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille tandis qu'il se vide de sa peine... Je suis certain qu'on ne l'a jamais laissé porter le deuil de ses amis.

Rien n'est plus beau que le sourire à travers les larmes de quelqu'un à qui tu fais du bien, c'est ce qui fait que j'aime autant les enfants. Mais avec Potter reniflant dans le creux de mon cou, c'est "autre chose"... C'est me semble-t-il cette "chose" qui a fait que je ne l'ai pas regardé la semaine dernière... Je me sens bien mais j'ai peur, je me sens rassuré mais j'ai peur... Peur de quoi ? De me perdre dans ces bras forts et ce sourire faible, de me noyer dans ce vert lumineux...

Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à nommer cette phobie?

Cette peur qui vous prend au creux du ventre, ce sentiment de flotter mêlé à celui de tomber sans fin... Si je suis doué pour déceler la faiblesse des autres je ne suis pas très doué pour nommer les miennes. Toute ma vie j'ai fui cette idée de dépendance, cet idéal que je ne pensais jamais trouver, c'est je crois ce qui m'effraie tant: la perspective de donner mon âme...

Et si justement elle n'était plus mienne?

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une bouche chaude posée délicatement sur la mienne. Potter m'embrasse doucement, ses yeux sont fermés alors qu'il savoure cette sensation... Malgré moi mes yeux se ferment à leur tour et je réponds à cet appel. La chaleur dans le creux de mes reins s'accentue, et je suis sûr à présent qu'il sent très bien mon désir pressé contre son ventre. Mes mains trouvent leur chemin dans l'anarchie de sa chevelure et les siennes se posent sur mes fesses, me faisant gémir.

Je n'ai jamais aimé embrasser mes amants ou amantes, je n'ai jamais fait que poser mes lèvres sur les leurs, ma langue restant sagement dans ma bouche, leur goût m'indifférait, seul le mien m'importait. Mais là Potter présente la sienne à l'entrée de mes lèvres et je lui accorde le droit de visiter ma bouche, de danser avec ma langue, et cette caresse sensuelle m'enflamme, seulement son goût sucré contre mon palet, ses dents mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. J'aime ça, tout simplement...

Jamais baiser n'a été meilleur.

Je l'embrasse avec ardeur maintenant, voulant moi aussi ma part, et ses gémissements me mettent au supplice. Ses mains sur mes fesses accentuent la pression de mon sexe contre le sien et je me mets à bouger sans pourvoir me contrôler... Il a toujours su me faire perdre le contrôle...

Nos souffles se mêlent, et la neige tombe plus fort, mais ses flocons glacés ne m'atteignent pas, j'ai si chaud...

Le plaisir dans un baiser, le plaisir dans des bras qui me serrent, le septième ciel dans le mouvement de ses hanches contre les miennes.

Et nos corps qui échappent à notre contrôle, je bouge sur lui de plus en plus vite, je m'agrippe à ses vêtements, pour le retenir plus près de moi, encore plus près je pense que nous deviendrions un seul être.

Je me libère dans mes sous vêtements, il fait de même et son baiser se fait plus doux.

Tendresse de ses lèvres aspirant doucement les miennes, tendresse dans son regard lorsque je le rencontre...

Que dire maintenant? Nous sommes quoi l'un pour l'autre? Amants, ennemis?

Pas des ennemis, les ennemis se vouent de la haine et je ne ressens rien de destructeur pour lui...

Amants? Les amants... Que font-ils? Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir si nous sommes amants, laisses moi profiter de tes bras autour de moi, juste encore un peu... Laisses moi ta chaleur, la mienne m'a quitté depuis si longtemps...

Sa main passe sur mon visage, elle est fraîche mais son contact me réchauffe encore.

"- Merci." dit-il doucement.

Et sans rien dire d'autre nous nous levons et reprenons le chemin du Manoir...

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est cette "chose" entre nous, mais au fond, je me sens bien ainsi, avec sa main dans la mienne...

Nous sommes peut-être deux orphelins qui viennent de se trouver...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Part. 2 : **

_Larme_

_Le long d'un visage triste_

_Une larme coule_

_Une fine et douce larme_

_Elle coule comme une perle_

_Qui descend d'un rocher_

_Sur le visage, elle a tracé_

_Le chemin de sa vie_

_Quand elle arrive au bout du nez_

_Elle demande à la jeune fille_

_«Laisse-moi vivre encore_

_Laisse-moi vivre encore_

_S'il te plaît»_

_Mais le visage n'a plus de chagrin_

_Il fait le premier sourire_

_La douce et fine larme tombe_

_S'étale comme un miroir_

_Et meurt doucement_

_Isabelle de ALMEIDA_

**(POV Harry.)**

Un jour lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne devais pas avoir plus de dix ans, l'école a organisé une sortie dans un musée, et je crois bien que ce fut ce jour là que j'ai vu la plus belle chose de ma courte vie... Habituellement je hais les musées et leurs toiles poussiéreuses, leurs "oeuvres" absolument incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels... Mais ce jour-là, j'ai vu la représentation exacte de ce qu'était l'Amour, le grand, le vrai, le pur Amour, celui que dans les romans on écrit avec un grand "A"... La statue a captivé mon attention à tel point que le professeur m'a oublié devant et que mon oncle Vernon a du venir me chercher directement au musée... Cette statue était "Le Baiser" de Rodin.

J'ai gardé en mémoire cette sensualité et cet abandon depuis.

Et puis je suis entré à Poudlard et ma découverte de la magie m'a fait perdre de vue cette beauté, ce tout. Et les épreuves s'enchaînant j'ai presque oublié ce qu'était l'amour, j'avais l'amitié et cela était déjà bien pour moi, le gosse solitaire de Little Whinging... Un jour où rien ne m'y avait préparé j'ai reçu un coup fatal: le coup de foudre.

Non, pas Cho!

Je me souviens très bien qu'en sixième année, Hermione ne cessait de disparaître et Ron se posait des questions, moi aussi, surtout que j'avais bien vu Malfoy lui tourner autour, ce type me gonflait avec sa manie de sauter toutes les filles de Poudlard... Alors j'ai suivi mon amie un soir où elle s'en allait, et elle m'a mené à la salle sur demande où l'attendait déjà Malfoy...

Il m'est apparu différent, tellement moins froid. Il souriait sans moquerie, il parlait d'une voix chaude, et par dessus tout il y avait dans son regard gris des sentiments. Ils n'ont rien fait, ils ont seulement parlé, mais j'ai écouté, et j'ai aimé le regarder parler, ses lèvres roses bougeaient sensuellement, son corps était détendu, ses mains passaient négligemment dans ses soyeux cheveux d'or pâle...

Et avant même m'en rendre compte, je suivais Hermione à toutes ses rencontres avec Draco Malfoy où je me gavais de son image et de sa voix, où je riais en silence de ses aventures, où je pleurais sur ses malheurs d'enfant...

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je l'ai aimé.

Et j'ai été terriblement jaloux de ma meilleure amie, car à elle seule il parlait, à elle seule il se livrait sans retenue, alors qu'à moi il destinait ces regards haineux et froids...

Puis est arrivé la septième année, entre combats et entraînements, entre amour et haine... Draco a choisi de se ranger du côté de l'Ordre et moi j'ai choisi de ne pas le regarder, craignant plus que jamais qu'il laisse la vie dans ce combat que j'espérais rapide.

Et il y a eu Jade, Ron en a été si heureux, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon ami aussi fier, le jour où elle est née, il a même pleuré sur mon épaule et avec Hermione ils ont fait de moi son parrain.

Mais toutes les choses aussi belles soient-elles ont une fin, et cette fin là fut la plus horrible de toutes...

Le combat contre Voldemort, le combat du "bien" contre le "mal"... J'ai fait face comme j'ai pu, avec la peur au ventre, pas pour moi mais pour les autres, que se serait-il passé si j'avais échoué... Je sais qu'à un moment j'ai entendu un cri et que je me suis retourné pour voir Draco s'effondrer, son visage tâché de sang, sous le coup vicieux d'un Mangemort que j'ai tué immédiatement, mais cela m'a valu une blessure, Voldemort avait profité de ma distraction pour me lancer un maléfice dont encore aujourd'hui je peux ressentir les effets. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment je l'ai tué, un Avada Kedavra sans doute, mais ce n'est pas important.

Je me suis évanoui, et lorsque je me suis réveillé un jeune Médicomage m'a examiné en me disant que j'avais dormi très longtemps... En effet, une année avait passé depuis mon combat. J'ai ensuite passé des mois entre réveil et douleur. Le sort qui m'avait atteint ne semblait pas trouver de remède et mes périodes d'éveil se limitaient à une douleur effroyable à la tête, je crois qu'à ce moment là, la mort m'aurait certainement semblé une option plus que préférable, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à rester réveillé suffisamment longtemps pour mettre mes projets à exécution, et puis le simple fait de penser était douloureux...

Lorsque j'ai enfin été guéri, plusieurs autres mois avaient passé, et on m'a aimablement expliqué que je me trouvais en Irlande où Dumbledore m'avais emmené après ma victoire. J'étais dans un état épouvantable, faible d'avoir tant dormi, mes muscles étaient un souvenir lointain et mon teint était pâle. J'ai bien sûr demandé des nouvelles de mes amis, mais personne n'a su me répondre. Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois après le début de ma rééducation que le directeur de Poudlard est venu me voir. Il avait l'air si triste et las. Il m'a appris la mort de mes amis: Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Arthur... Beaucoup sont morts et d'autres s'en sont tirés, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient été des combattants acharnés...

Draco avait survécu...

Et il avait accepté de s'occuper de Jade.

J'ai été assez surpris par cette nouvelle, il faut croire que je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'y penser, déjà il me donnait un programme de rééducation par la magie. Il m'a aussi dit que dès que je me sentirais prêt je pourrais revenir en Angleterre, que des tas de gens attendaient mon retour, mais que personne ne savait où j'étais...

Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que j'ai hoché la tête et qu'il est parti, me laissant seul avec mes doutes, mais je crois bien avoir vu une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, cet homme a toujours su me faire aller dans le bon sens, et cette fois là n'a pas fait exception... Je me suis entraîné jusqu'à regagner une bonne partie de ce que j'avais perdu, et aussitôt que je me suis senti assez fort, j'ai fait le voyage en portoloin jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, il fallait que je voies ma filleule, et lui...

Je me suis présenté et une jeune femme m'a ouvert, elle m'a fait entrer et m'a conduit dans un grand salon où une quarantaine d'enfants dormaient à même le tapis, tous autour d'un homme endormi lui aussi... Draco semblait s'être assoupi en leur lisant une histoire et j'ai pu constater de mes yeux que ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore était vrai... Malfoy dernier du nom était quelqu'un de bien.

Et je l'en ai aimé encore plus.

Je ne suis pas revenu tout de suite le voir, il fallait que je mettes au clair mes sentiments, alors de loin j'ai observé ses habitudes, un peu plus surpris chaque jour de voir cet homme que je ne connaissais que si froid soit aussi ouvert, mais il y a quelque chose chez les enfants qui nous force à nous révéler tels que nous sommes vraiment je crois...

Trois semaines et bien des questions plus tard, je suis allé le voir, la jeune femme a souri en me voyant et elle m'a conduit à lui...

En repensant à la scène de son bureau, je me demande encore ce qui m'a prit, j'ai même proposé de lui donner de l'argent, merde!

Et j'ai pleuré...Moi qui m'était juré de rester fort.

Pourtant j'avais préparé un joli discours dans lequel je lui avouais mon attirance, et combien j'étais heureux de le voir, mais son air froid, comme avant, m'a bloqué. Il me détestait toujours. Et au dernier moment les mauvais mots sont sortis, je voulais qu'il ait aussi mal que moi...

Il m'a permis de voir Jade quand même, je retrouve chez cette enfant aux cheveux flamboyants et au regard chocolat un peu de mes deux meilleurs amis... En plus elle sait qui je suis et m'a montré des tas de photos dans sa chambre où Ron et Hermione sont représentés avec moi, elle m'a aussi dit que Draco parlait souvent aux enfants de leurs familles, il disait qu'il ne fallait pas oublier ceux qui nous avaient aimé...

J'ai regardé cette fillette et j'ai été scotché... Elle acceptait tout cela avec tant de facilité, alors que moi j'arrivais à peine à me dire que ceux qui avaient un jour été ma vie m'avaient tous laissé seul.

Les enfants acceptent beaucoup de choses, plus que nous adultes je pense...

Est-il possible que l'on se ferme en avançant dans l'âge ? Au fond j'envie ma filleule, elle a ce pouvoir que confère l'innocence : la confiance.

Quant à ce soir là dans le parc, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... J'en avais assez qu'il m'ignore, assez de le voir s'enfermer dès mon arrivée... Alors je l'ai coincé, mais encore une fois je me suis dégonflé face à son regard glacé. Il m'a aussi posé une question, je lui ai répondu la pure vérité, mais ce "pourquoi moi?" m'a pris de court, et la honte m'a submergé...

Oui, la Honte, parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux que _Lui _soit en vie, alors que mes deux meilleurs amis, ma famille d'adoption, étaient morts... Ils n'étaient plus là, mais j'étais heureux quand même...

Cette brusque réalisation a fait s'effondrer le fragile équilibre que j'avais bâti.

Et là ma relation avec Draco a pris au autre tournant. Ce baiser a été merveilleux, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon, moi qui suit un novice en matière de sexualité...

Oui, je suis vierge... Il faut dire qu'entre un combat à mener, un amour impossible et une longue maladie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me plonger dans le Kama-Sutra... Ma seule expérience concrète est celle que je me suis forgée avec la paume de ma main lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et encore, je n'y arrivais qu'en pensant à Draco...

Ca vous étonne?

Après cet instant que nous avons partagé, je crois que des choses ont changé entre nous, ou plutôt, dans son regard sur moi. Il ne m'a plus fui... Nous sommes rentrés main dans la main au manoir, Mia a eu un sourire doux en nous voyant ainsi, sa sœur s'est juste détournée et est allée chercher les enfants pour le dîner.

Je ne suis pas resté ce soir-là, ni le suivant, ni encore celui d'après... Pourquoi?

Il ne me l'avait pas demandé, et aussi bon qu'ait été ce baiser je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'incruste dans un lit ni dans une vie, et puis si il ne veut pas de moi, je me contenterai de ces miettes qu'il m'accordera, je l'aime, et ce sacrifice n'en sera pas un, le savoir en vie et heureux est bien assez...

Je le vois déjà me faire une réflexion de genre "Saint Potty et son sens inné du sacrifice", mais c'est bien ce que je suis au fond: un éternel sacrifié, un fou qui ne regarde pas où il va, plus préoccupé du bien être des autres que du sien... Je n'y peux rien, j'ai été élevé ainsi, et que je le veuilles ou non, le sacrifice est dans mes gênes. Mes parents et Sirius m'ont tous offert leurs vies, pourquoi n'offrirais-je pas la mienne à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi?

Je ne m'en fais pas pour Jade, elle est entre de bonnes mains et il me suffit de voir Draco s'occuper d'elle pour constater que Hermione a eu juste encore une fois, il est si bien dans ce rôle paternel que j'en pleurerais... Non pas que j'aie envie d'être à la place de ma filleule mais je me rends compte que jamais je ne pourrais susciter une telle tendresse chez lui...

Il me désire, je le sais, mais m'aime-t-il?

Ce soir je suis comme toujours au salon, je viens de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les pensionnaires et j'attends Draco. Comme chaque soir, il va entrer, me regarder avec cette expression indéchiffrable dans le regard, s'avancer vers le canapé où je suis assis, un peu tendu malgré moi... Je ne verrai que ses jambes approcher, incapable de lever mes yeux vers les siens, craignant un probable rejet, une étincelle de moquerie...

Et comme chaque soir il va s'asseoir près de moi et attirer mon visage dans son, cou, comme s'il sentait mon besoin d'être rassuré... Il me fait l'aumône de quelques grammes de sa tendresse, comme il en donne à ses orphelins, il me gratifie d'un câlin, moi qui ne suis qu'un étranger pour lui. Puis il me parlera de sa journée, et me demandera comment a été la mienne, ça fait vieux couple alors que nous ne sommes que des...

Des quoi?

Des amis? Je ne le pense pas, des amis n'agissent pas ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Non, je crois que nous sommes surtout des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, une fois loin de ces étiquettes que l'on nous avait collées à Poudlard de par notre appartenance à une maison, nous ne savons presque rien l'un de l'autre.

Et enfin je m'en irai, mais il attrapera mon bras et déposera ses lèvres sur les miennes, encore une caresse, et me laissera m'en aller...

Cela dure depuis dix jours, ce scénario est immuable...

Alors encore une fois je suis assis, je l'attends... Peut être que je suis maso, à attendre ainsi une improbable invitation...

Mais ce soir quelque chose est bizarre, des éclats de voix me parviennent depuis l'entrée, qui peut venir à cette heure-ci?

Quelques minutes passent et _Il _arrive, mais cette fois il entre en défonçant presque la porte... Il me fonce dessus et je vois clairement sur son visage son énervement, il a l'air furieux. Il se plante devant moi et saisit le col de ma chemise, plantant ses orbes gris dans mes yeux.

"- Potter, espèce de pauvre con! " s'exclame-t-il.

Je ne comprends rien... Il doit le voir car il me lâche et s'accroupit devant moi, mettant son visage à hauteur du mien.

"- Tu as donné une conférence de presse aujourd'hui." dit-il plus calmement.

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit... J'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours Colin Crivey dans la rue et il a sauté de joie en me reconnaissant. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à mon hôtel et m'a raconté toute sa vie... Il est devenu photographe professionnel et travaille occasionnellement pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Je lui avais demandé de ne raconter à personne notre rencontre mais il a vite flanché, ce qui a fait que le Ministère a su, puis Dumbledore... J'ai même changé d'hôtel mais ils m'ont retrouvé. J'ai donc accepté de répondre à leurs questions...

La belle affaire. Ma vie a été siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii trépidante depuis trois ans... Mes draps changés chaque jour, les soins on ne peut plus humiliants, la beauté du plafond magique indiquant mon état de santé...

J'ai vaguement répondu, puis je suis retourné prendre quelques affaires et suis venu voir ma filleule et son tuteur.

"- Euh... oui." je réponds piteusement.

Il soupire de frustration.

"- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que l'un de ces fouilles-merde ait pu te suivre?"

Oups!

Je bafouille des excuses, lamentables, comme toujours...

Il est beau le Survivant, même pas capable de se rentre compte qu'il est suivi... Décidément ça ne loupe pas, il y a un plat, je saute dedans à pieds joints! Je savais pourtant que Draco tenait à sa tranquillité. Et qu'est-ce que je fais? Je lui amène un journaliste avide de scoops.

Bravo Potter. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

"- Je suis désolé... Je vais m'en aller. " je murmure en baissant la tête.

"- Non, Potter, tu restes ici." répond-t-il.

Il s'assied près de moi.

"- De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas sortir du parc, des photographes campent devant la grille. Sita s'est chargée d'en envoyer deux ou trois à Sainte Mangouste mais ça n'a pas effrayé les autres, alors elle et Mia vont passer la nuit à les empêcher d'entrer et de se mêler de mes affaires." dit-il.

"- Elles sont efficaces tes nounous." je remarque en souriant.

Il me sourit aussi.

"- Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient de vraies nounous, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ça m'est égal, elles aiment mes gosses et ça me suffit."

"- Tes gosses?" je demande.

"- Oui, je les considère un peu comme ma famille, ils vivent ici après tout. Et puis je les aime. La famille ce n'est pas seulement les liens du sang, c'est aussi ceux que l'on choisit d'aimer."

Sa sincérité m'étonne... A vrai dire il ne cesse de m'étonner en ce moment, il me parle comme il le faisait jadis avec Hermione.

"- Je n'ai plus de famille." J'ai dit cela d'un ton neutre, comme on constate qu'il pleut.

Une main passe sous mon menton, me fait tourner la tête. Je plonge dans une mer tourmentée, celle de son regard.

"- Si, puisque tu m'as."

Une minute... Il ne viendrait pas de me dire quelque chose d'important, là?

Depuis notre premier baiser l'autre soir, c'est toujours lui qui m'a embrassé, mais cette fois je ne veux pas le laisser faire le premier pas. Ma bouche se pose sur la sienne, il ferme les yeux, je crois qu'il aime quand je fais ça. Il me répond, me demande plus, il me goûte, me mordille... J'aime décidément son arôme, un peu amer, mais tellement lui... Je me demande si le goût de notre peau ressemble à notre personnalité, et si c'est le cas, je voudrais bien savoir quel est le mien. C'est triste mais je ne me connais pas.

Je préfère laisser à Draco le soin de me montrer qui je suis...

J'ai chaud à nouveau, je me sens brûler au creux des reins, mon pantalon devient étroit, mes mains commencent à prendre des libertés.

Est-il possible de mourir de frustration?

Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le découvrir.

D'un simple geste de la main je ferme la porte du salon. Je sens les lèvres de mon beau blond s'incurver contre la peau sensible de mon cou alors que ses mains se décident enfin à passer le barrage de mon pull. Elles sont fraîches contre ma peau, la sensation est inédite et au lieu de calmer mon ardeur, elle la décuple, m'arrache un gémissement rauque. Au bout de quelques minutes Draco s'arrache à la dégustation de mon cou, se lève et m'invite à faire de même. Oh, il ne me fait pas marcher beaucoup, juste jusqu'à l'épais tapis qui se trouve devant la cheminée. Il fait léviter quelques coussins pour notre confort et m'allonge délicatement dessus.

J'ai l'impression d'être fait de verre, il n'a que des gestes doux en m'aidant à ôter mes vêtements, pourtant vu son état d'excitation un autre que lui se serait montré plus empressé. C'est cette facette de Draco Malfoy que je m'applique à découvrir un peu plus chaque jour, cette douceur sous la glace.

Il n'est pas vraiment glacé en plus, en cet instant précis, il est même plutôt brûlant...

Ses yeux habituellement gris sont presque noirs, ils m'enflamment aussi bien que ses mains sur ma peau nue. Il reprend mes lèvres tandis que je laisse mes mains errer sur lui, l'effeuillant comme il l'a fait pour moi. Je ne peux me retenir de prendre les devants, le poussant à s'allonger pour me laisser profiter de son corps tendu par le désir. Sa respiration saccadée me prouve qu'il apprécie ce que je fais. Je n'ai jamais fait de telles choses avant ce soir, mais je sais d'instinct quoi faire, où l'embrasser, de quelle façon le mordiller pour qu'il gémisse. Il me suffit de me demander ce que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse, rien n'est aussi simple que nos deux corps s'emboîtant dans la clarté rougeoyante des flammes.

Sa peau est fascinante, pâle et douce, mais indéniablement masculine, elle a un goût indéfinissable, un peu comme ces épices exotiques extrêmement coûteuses mais cela ne m'étonne pas, Draco Malfoy n'est pas n'importe qui, il est donc tout à fait normal que son goût soit aussi rare et précieux. Je me fais l'effet d'un explorateur à la recherche d'un trésor mythique...

Sauf que ce trésor je l'ai déjà trouvé...

Il est là, sous moi, alangui et abandonné, livré à ma découverte émerveillée, si beau...

Je poursuis ma quête silencieuse, guidé par ces sons excitants qu'il produit. Plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la barrière du seul vêtement que je lui ai laissé. Son boxer disparaît sous mes mains, me laissant découvrir de mes yeux et de ma bouche sa virilité offerte. Là aussi sa peau et douce, ma langue trace un sillon humide sur toute sa longueur, me délectant du râle de Draco. Quel serait donc le bruit qu'il ferait si je le prenais dans ma bouche tout entier? J'essaye par curiosité, et cette fois c'est un cri presque animal qui parvient à mes oreilles.

La sensation de son sexe dans ma bouche est quelque chose de très inédit, mais je me sens étrangement à l'aise face à une chose que je n'ai jamais pratiquée. Parce que c'est Draco cela me semble naturel. Je ferme même les yeux, me laissant envahir par le plaisir de le contenter, laissant ma langue tracer des arabesques au gré de sa fantaisie. Et Draco me laisse faire, il ne tente même pas de ma faire accélérer la cadence, il doit pourtant être au supplice...

Mais au moment où ses gémissements se font plus désespérés, il m'oblige à arrêter mes caresses. Je remonte au niveau de son visage, il a les joues rouges et ses lèvres sont meurtries comme s'il les avait mordues de toutes ses forces.

"- Pas comme ça, Harry. Laisse moi te posséder." murmure-t-il en plongeant dans mon regard.

Je me sens faible tout à coup... C'est en train d'arriver, Draco Malfoy, l'homme que j'aime depuis des années, va me faire l'amour...

Il m'embrasse passionnément, l'une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux, l'autre erre dans mon dos. Il m'installe sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, je gémis dans sa bouche lorsque ma virilité frôle la sienne. Je saisis la main qui caresse mes reins et la porte à nos lèvres jointes. Il semble comprendre et fait entrer ses doigts dans ma bouche sans cesser le baiser. Nous les humidifions tous les deux puis toujours de mon propre chef je guide sa main jusqu'à mes fesses. Il ne perd pas de temps pour introduire un doigt en moi, je me contracte malgré moi mais pas de vraie douleur. Un deuxième suit, il y va doucement, prenant le temps de me faire soupirer de plaisir avant d'introduire le troisième. Par des gestes précis et assurés il transforme la douleur en plaisir, me fait gémir et supplier de l'avoir en moi...

Lorsqu'il estime que je suis prêt, il retire ses doigts doucement et déplace mon bassin, plaçant ainsi son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il me fait descendre lentement, m'empalant sur lui, m'envahissant. C'est douloureux comme je m'y attendais, je grimace et il arrête sa progression. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête, je le veux tout entier, c'est quasiment vital... Alors sans préambule je descend d'un seul coup, il crie, surpris. Je reste un instant ainsi, juste le temps de m'habituer, de me détendre, de laisser à nouveau le plaisir prendre possession de mon être.

"- Regarde moi, Harry." dit Draco d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

J'ouvre les yeux et contemple ce qui s'offre à mon regard... Draco sous moi, étendu, l'air soumis et pourtant c'est bien lui qui me domine, il est en moi, je peux le sentir me brûler de l'intérieur, tout comme mon amour pour lui me consume le cœur depuis des années. Et je l'ai enfin si près de moi que nous ne faisons plus qu'un, cette seule pensée suffit à rallumer un feu dans mes veines. En accrochant nos regards j'esquisse le premier mouvement, me surélevant légèrement pour me laisser retomber sur lui. La douleur est partie, remplacée par un plaisir presque inhumain, brut et puissant qui m'arrache des sons que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir produire.

Dans l'orage de ses yeux je vois brûler le même feu, je vois presque son âme, révélée par cette communion de nos deux corps. Il prend les commandes en me guidant de ses mains posées sur mes hanches, je me laisse aller, complètement, car en cet instant plus rien n'a d'importance que Draco, nos deux corps qui tremblent et bougent en harmonie et la lueur que je vois briller dans ses yeux.

Rien n'est aussi beau que ça...

Il sera bien temps plus tard de repenser aux deuils à porter et aux indélébiles tâches de sang sur nos mains... Car cet instant n'est qu'à nous.

Tout devient flou autour de moi, je me sens partir, il suffirait d'un rien pour que j'explose... Alors sa main se pose sur mon membre qui frottait son ventre avec impudence et me caresse au même rythme que celui qui a imprimé en moi, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me laisser aller, je me libère sur sa main dans un dernier cri au même moment que lui...

Je retombe sur sa poitrine, essoufflé et encore sous le coup de l'orgasme dévastateur que je viens d'avoir. Draco se retire, m'installe plus confortablement et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"- Pourquoi pleures-tu?" demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Etonné je touche ma joue, elle est humide.

"- Je ne sais pas." je réponds.

"- Petite surcharge émotionnelle peut-être." suggère-t-il.

Sa main passe sur mes joues et recueille mes larmes.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens? Je le voudrais mes les mots ne sortent pas, j'ai encore peur qu'il me rejette.

Au lieu de cela je lui repose cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des jours.

"- Draco, pourquoi as-tu recueilli tous ces enfants?"

Il soupire.

"- Je ne sais pas. Au départ je n'en avais aucune envie en plus, j'avais Jade et m'occuper d'elle était bien suffisant. Un jour Dumbledore m'a demandé d'accueillir quelques orphelins pour une semaine, juste le temps que des places se libèrent dans une structure officielle. Je me suis attaché malgré moi. Je les trouve fascinants, ils ont traversé tellement de choses et pourtant ils restent si optimistes. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été comme ça lorsque j'avais leur âge."

Sa voix est rêveuse. Je lui dis que moi non plus je n'ai jamais été un enfant très ouvert, ses lèvres se posent sur mon front et il continue de parler.

"- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Mais je me dis que si j'arrive à faire de ces mômes perdus des adultes accomplis et heureux, j'aurais au moins servi à quelque chose."

Là je ne trouve plus rien à dire...

Je me doutais bien que c'était une raison comme celle ci qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir son foyer, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me fait un drôle d'effet.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Tu te trompes, Draco, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je t'aime."

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, ça y est.

Mais je crois que c'était le bon moment pour les dire, il avait besoin de les entendre.

Il me sourit avec tendresse.

"- Je t'aime aussi." murmure-t-il.

Et il m'embrasse.

Et je ne peux plus trop penser, ses mains se sont posées beaucoup plus bas sur mon ventre. Je me dis juste que demain nous risquons d'avoir très mal au dos si nous continuons à faire des folies sur le tapis mais je ne vais pas beaucoup plus loin, parce que sa bouche est elle aussi descendue sur mon ventre...

En fais je me fiche de mon dos, mais qu'il continue...

**oOo**

Il fait un temps magnifique, le soleil brille et le ciel nous éblouit de son bleu.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vingt avril, et Jade fête ses quatre ans. Ma petite princesse joue les souveraines dans le jardin, elle surveille les elfes qui disposent les tables, donne des ordres aux autres enfants et gratifie ses invités d'un sourire gracieux lorsqu'ils lui offrent leurs présents. Il est évident qu'elle subit l'influence de Draco depuis trop longtemps...

En parlant de Draco...

Il est assis sur le gazon, juste derrière moi et m'enlace. Nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés depuis cette soirée où je lui ai donné mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme, même s'il avait une option a vie dessus. Bien sûr notre couple n'est pas parfait, il est toujours aussi narcissique et prétentieux, mais ce n'est qu'une façade derrière laquelle il cache une incroyable fragilité.

Encore aujourd'hui je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui, mais je gère...

J'ai encore de longues années devant moi pour le découvrir.

J'ai finalement réussi à accepter le fait que je n'avais pas pu sauver tout le monde, que mes amis avaient donné leurs vies de leur plein gré et que ressasser tout cela n'allait pas les ramener, même si je me sens toujours coupable... La nuit surtout... Parfois je m'éveille avec des hurlements plein la tête, avec l'impression d'avoir du sang sur moi, avec ces images de mort...

Draco est là maintenant et les cauchemars reculent grâce à ses bras autour de moi, mais ils ne cessent pas.

Je suis toujours attentivement suivi par un psychomage mais il me dit souvent que si mon cœur va bien, alors c'est que je suis sur la bonne voie...

Effectivement, mon cœur va très bien, il déborde d'amour pour ce beau blond qui me sert actuellement de dossier.

Les journaux ont fait des choux gras du fait que je m'installe au Manoir, mais étrangement, leur siège devant les grilles n'a pas duré plus de trois jours. Un matin je me suis levé et il ne restait plus que quelques débris d'appareils photos et des parchemins déchirés. Draco a haussé les épaules quand je lui en ai parlé, à mon avis ses "nounous" ne sont pas étrangères à ce qui est arrivé aux reporters. Quoi que ça me facilite la vie, je peux à présent me promener sur le chemin de traverse sans être importuné. Je me demande quand même d'où débarquent ces filles...

Une voix fluette me tire de ma rêverie, c'est Jade.

"- Parrain, Tante Gin m'a dit de te donner ça." m'annonce-t-elle en me tendant un parchemin.

Je la remercie et elle s'en retourne à ses occupations, à savoir recueillir un maximum de compliments et de cadeaux. Au loin je vois Ginny qui discute avec Blaise et Neville, elle m'adresse un signe de la main assorti d'un sourire lumineux.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande Draco.

"- On va le savoir très vite." Je réponds en faisant sauter le cachet de cire.

Le parchemin est assez ancien, en regardant la date je remarque qu'il a été rédigé la veille de mon combat contre Voldemort et mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je reconnais l'écriture de Hermione. Draco qui se tient toujours derrière moi resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille tandis que nous parcourons les derniers mots qu'a rédigé ma meilleure amie.

_" Cher Harry, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que ni Ron, ni moi n'avons survécu à ce qui se prépare et que Draco est à tes côtés._

_J'ai demandé à Ginny de ne te la donner qu'à cette condition._

_J'ai très longuement réfléchi avant de me décider à mener ma grossesse à terme, je savais au fond ce que je risquais mais lorsque je la regarde, je ne peux que me dire que la vie est un cadeau, et que peu importe les drames, elle finit toujours par reprendre ses droits. _

_Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à Draco de s'occuper de ma fille... Ron a poussé de hauts cris lorsque je lui en ai parlé mais il m'a suffi de quelques arguments bien placés et il s'est rendu. Je lui ai simplement fait remarquer ta façon de le regarder, de sourire à ses mots, de soupirer dès qu'il quittait une pièce. _

_Pour moi il a toujours été évident que tu l'aimais, et je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que tu me suivais quand j'avais rendez vous avec lui. _

_Je ne suis pas "Miss-je-sais-tout" pour rien, n'est-ce pas? _

_Alors j'ai décidé de vous réunir à ma façon, car je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne feras jamais le premier pas vers lui sans prétexte. Ce prétexte je te l'ai offert sur un plateau d'argent et aujourd'hui vous êtes ensemble... _

_Et même si je suis triste à l'idée que Jade grandira sans ses parents, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour toi. _

_Parce que plus que tout autre tu mérites d'être aimé, et Draco t'aime depuis très longtemps, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque je lui parlais de toi._

_Je vous souhaite à tous deux le bonheur._

_Puisse l'Amour toujours guider vos actes._

_Ton amie, _

_Hermione."_

Je roule le parchemin machinalement. Cette lettre est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais lue, et même si Hermione n'est plus de ce monde je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je me sens plus libre que jamais, comme si elle venait depuis l'au-delà de me donner l'absolution qui me manquait pour recommencer enfin à avancer.

Je reconnais bien là Hermione, même en sachant qu'elle allait peut-être perdre la vie, elle a pensé à la mienne...

Je sais bien que tous ces rêves morbides qui empoisonnent mes nuits ne cesseront pas tout de suite, si même ils cesseront un jour, mais en cet instant je me sens mieux...

Et aujourd'hui, avec les bras de Draco autour de moi et le ciel bleu au dessus de ma tête, je me sens enfin libéré de l'emprise des morts.

Je suis vivant...

Et heureux de l'être.

**FIN**

**oOo**

Voilà...

J'espère que ce OS vous a plu, je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous.

Je vous adore.

BadAngel


End file.
